Barbed Devil
Summary Barbed Devils, also referred to as Hamatulas in their infernal tongue, serve as guardians of Baatorian vaults and elite warriors in devilish armies. The devils themselves are relatively low on the devil evolutionary scale, though this does not denote a lower form of power- indeed, their strength makes them the perfect servants of craftier devils. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Barbed Devil, Hamatula Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Baatezu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Types 1 and 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly Mid-High, Devils can reform from their evolution to higher ranks, which often includes losing all viscera on their body, their heads cracking open), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Natural Weaponry, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Telepathy, Teleportation, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Person, Heat Manipulation via Scorching Ray, Illusion Creation via Major Image, Curse Manipulation and Unholy Manipulation via Unholy Blight, Energy Manipulation via Order's Wrath, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Ice Manipulation, and Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to characters capable of casting and surviving freezing sphere) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to creatures capable of dodging lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push nearly 3 metric tons) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders do not require rest or energy to continue acting indefinitely Range: Universal with certain abilities, otherwise hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average, though relatively normal among Devils, they are slightly above standard humans in terms of raw intelligence Weaknesses: Damage reduction can be overcome by a good-aligned weapon, it can take up to a century for a Devil to resurrect Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Disease Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons